1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preforming head for ropes and cable armor. More specifically, it relates to a preforming head with three variously sized disks mounted on an axle. Two of the disks are movable along the axle by a drive which always maintains specified distances between the three disks.
2. The Prior Art
Preforming heads are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,180 entitled "Apparatus for Making Wire Rope of Preformed Flattened Strands". In the manufacture or laying of ropes or cable armor with different strand lengths, the spacing between the disks has to be adjustable whereby the distance between adjacent disks is the same. The known preforming heads are adjusted by hand and, due to the play in each disk, the disks are not always centered relative to each other. As a result, significant time and effort is expended in measuring and adjusting the disks.